Isso
by Vick Weasley
Summary: E assim, a menina fútil, que se preocupava mais com os próprios cabelos do que com o resto do mundo, se apaixonou pela sombra de Harry Potter. Ron&Lavender.


_Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, não me pertencem._

**Título: **Isso  
**Autora: **Vick Weasley (http:// www. fanfiction. net / vickweasley)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Geral  
**Classificação: **NC-17.  
**Sinopse: **E assim, a menina fútil, que se preocupava mais com os próprios cabelos do que com o resto do mundo, se apaixonou pela sombra de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Isso  
**por Vick Weasley

* * *

— Gosto quando você faz isso.

Ele disse, de repente. Ela piscou algumas vezes. Não era sempre que ele a tratava com alguma espécie de sentimentalismo. Na maior parte do tempo, beijavam-se, porque lhe parecia que ele não gostava muito de conversar – talvez achasse que era mais fácil encontrar assunto quando suas línguas estavam grudadas, dançando uma com a outra.

Os dedos que deslizavam pelos fios lisos de cabelo ruivo pararam por um momento. O momento de dúvida no qual ela não sabia se ele realmente tinha dito alguma coisa ou se fora apenas sua imaginação apaixonada que inventara algo para que tudo aquilo parecesse mais correto.

— Isso o quê? – perguntou, após alguns segundos, sentindo o peso da cabeça dele em suas pernas cruzadas. Ele virou o rosto para cima, abrindo os olhos azuis. A luz do sol que vinha das janelas do salão comunal tingia os olhos dele com um tom amarelado. Misturado ao azul, dava verde. E poderia viver de cores primárias, para sempre.

— Sei lá. Isso. – ele respondeu, encarando-a. Lavender sentiu a respiração falhar. Seu namorado gostava de alguma coisa que nem ela, nem ele sabiam bem o que era. Mordeu o lábio de leve, como se tentasse demonstrar a Ron que não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava dizendo – Isso com o meu cabelo.

O complemento fez com que ela relaxasse. Soltou o ar lentamente pelo nariz, deixando a boca se contorcer em uma espécie de sorriso. Automaticamente, os dedos continuaram a passear pelos fios ruivos, as unhas roçando devagar o couro cabeludo que se estendia por baixo deles. Ron também sorriu, deixando os olhos fecharem. Seus cílios, curtos e claros, brilhavam dourados ao sol.

— Posso fazer para sempre, se você quiser. – ela disse, observando atentamente as formas do rosto dele. Ela o amava tanto, tanto. Ele não tinha noção. Não teria nunca. Esperou a resposta com um sorriso maior aparecendo nos lábios.

Mas Ron não sorriu, concentrado demais em absorver o carinho de olhos fechados.

**.xx.**

— Gosto quando você faz isso.

Ele comentou, no pé de seu ouvido, os lábios roçando lentamente o lóbulo de sua orelha, um sorriso pequeno. Lavender riu, deslizando as unhas pela lateral do abdômen dele, sentindo os músculos contraírem involuntariamente. O coração disparou quando ouviu um gemido baixo seguir o comentário. Desceu a boca úmida por seu pescoço, fazendo com que sua respiração ficasse mais forte, mais pesada.

— Isso o quê? – perguntou, o indicador passeando pelo cós da calça preta que mal escondia o que ele realmente estava sentindo com tudo aquilo. A língua encontrou a base de seu pescoço e as mãos dele, grandes e inexperientes, agarraram a carne de seu quadril, apertando-o com força. Sorriu contra sua pele, abrindo o botão da calça.

— _Isso._ – ele respondeu, com a voz mais forte, mais masculina do que o normal. Lavender sabia que era a testosterona correndo por suas veias, mandando mensagens para seu cérebro. Uma das mãos dele subiu por suas costas, por dentro de sua blusa, até encontrar o elástico de seu sutiã. Será que ele se atreveria a abri-lo sem perguntar nada? Desceu o zíper da calça dele, os dedos encontrando o tecido firme da cueca. – Deus, Lav...

— Ninguém nunca fez isso com você? – buscou os lábios dele com os seus, o sussurro se perdendo ao som da respiração descompassada dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior devagar, puxando-o um pouco, a mão direita entrando inteira dentro da cueca, agarrando seu membro rígido – Hum?

Ele encostou a boca na lateral de seu pescoço, abafando o gemido que serviu de resposta. Pelas reações do corpo dele, nunca tinha feito nada disso com ninguém. E Lavender também não, embora soubesse bastante por causa do recente namoro de Parvati e Simas. Movimentou a mão num ritmo contínuo, enquanto os dedos trêmulos dele soltavam o fecho de seu sutiã, libertando seus seios do abraço apertado que era aquela peça de roupa.

Ron girou o corpo, atordoado, apoiando as costas na parede enquanto o corpo dela pressionava o seu. O movimento de sua mão parecia ainda mais forte e rápido quando ele buscou seus seios por baixo da blusa, apertando-os. Suas mãos eram tão grandes que conseguiam englobar seus seios inteiros. Lavender sentiu um arrepio subir pelo corpo, eriçando cada centímetro de sua pele, fazendo com que o toque das mãos dele na pele sensível de seus mamilos fosse insuportável de tão bom. Ela gemeu, devagar, e talvez isso tenha feito com que ele não conseguisse mais segurar um orgasmo, o corpo estremecendo.

As pontas dos narizes de ambos se bateram enquanto ele tentava recuperar o ritmo da respiração. Lavender sorriu, roçando seus lábios nos dele devagar.

Mas Ron não correspondeu, concentrado demais nas novas sensações, com os olhos fechados.

**.xx.**

— Gosto quando você faz isso.

Ele sussurrou, baixinho. Os lábios inchados e sensíveis tocaram mais uma vez a pele quente do peito dele. O indicador fazia círculos sobre o abdômen dele. Tinha sido sua primeira vez. A primeira, a mais perfeita, com certeza, pois fora com _ele_. Primeira vez, primeiro amor. E ele fora tão carinhoso, tão delicado... Era impossível não sorrir ao lembrar-se.

— Isso o quê? – perguntou, aconchegando-se mais em seus braços. Ele virou o rosto, encostando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Beijou seus cabelos e respirou fundo. Só em pensar que ele gostava de seu perfume, seu coração dava saltos mortais. Morreria, um dia, por amá-lo tanto assim.

— Isso. Fica boba, desse jeito – ele sorriu, beijando mais uma vez seus cabelos. Lavender ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, virando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Os olhos de Ron eram azuis demais. E poderia dizer que eram azuis como o mar, ou como o mais puro dos rios, mas costumava associá-los a um aquário. Uma caixa de vidro sob uma luz azulada, onde ela podia observar sua alma nadar. A alma indecifrável, a alma inquestionável. A alma que ela tanto queria unir com a dela. As pessoas achavam que Ron era vazio, que Ron era apenas um "bobo da corte", uma pessoa desengonçada, a sombra de Harry Potter; as pessoas também achavam que ela era uma vaca sem escrúpulos ou sentimentos, preocupada demais com o cabelo e de menos com o mundo. Mas ela sabia que ele não era assim, _ele _sabia que ela não era assim, e não havia algo no mundo que pudesse importar menos do que a opinião dos outros, naquele momento.

— Se fico boba é porque tenho motivos, não acha? – aproximou seu rosto do dele lentamente, encarando seus lábios intensamente vermelhos. Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos, cobrindo o aquário; mas os peixes continuavam lá, sua alma continuava intacta, mesmo que não houvesse mais luz – Eu te amo.

Mas Ron não disse nada, concentrado em segurá-la pelo pescoço e beijá-la devagar.

**.xx.**

— É esse o problema! Você não me escuta! Você não presta atenção em mim!

Deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo ao ver que ele não tirara os olhos do livro que lia. Ron não lia. Ron [i_simplesmente_[/inão lia. Só estava fazendo aquilo para irritá-la, para machucá-la ainda mais.

— Deixe de ser exagerada, Lavender. – ele disse, sem desviar os olhos daquelas páginas. Suas sardas quase desapareciam na luz alaranjada da lareira acesa; ele todo se tornava de uma cor só, de um vermelho quente que podia significar tanto paixão quanto ódio.

— Exagerada?! Eu não sou exagerada, só quero conversar um pouco com você! Nosso namoro é uma merda, Ron! – falou num tom mais alto, fazendo com que algumas cabeças no Salão Comunal se virassem para o lugar onde estavam. Ron olhou feio para tais pessoas, fazendo-os voltar rapidamente a seus afazeres. Fechou o livro num baque surdo.

— Você não reclamou do nosso namoro hoje de manhã.

Lavender cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Ele não entendia, não era mesmo? Não entendia absolutamente nada. E o mundo poderia explodir e se reconstruir, que ele continuaria não entendendo. E ela era tola. Tola porque imediatamente se lembrou da aula que tinham matado pela manhã para poderem ficar um pouco juntos.

— É isso que você não entende, Ron. _Namorar_ não é fazer sexo!

— Mas nós não fazemos _só_ sexo.

— O que mais nós fazemos? Nunca conversamos! Você não quer me contar como foi seu dia, o que você fez de bom, se você treinou, se sua meia estava furada... Você não conversa comigo!

— Estamos conversando agora.

— Não, não estamos conversando! Estamos discutindo. _Dis-cu-tin-do! _Dá pra sacar a diferença?

— Não estou discutindo com ninguém.

Lavender entreabriu os lábios, exasperada. Como ele podia ser tão contraditório? Tão perfeito num segundo e tão abominável no outro? Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo os fios lisos um pouco embaraçados. Voltou a fechar a boca. Não havia nada para ser dito, pelo jeito. Ele não mudaria. Em um milhão de anos, ele não mudaria.

— Até que ponto essa crise tem a ver com Hermione Granger, Ron?

Passou-se um segundo silencioso. E então, Ron se levantou tão brusca e rapidamente que empurrou a poltrona de veludo um pouco para trás. O livro embaixo do braço esquerdo, ele ergueu o braço direito e lhe apontou o indicador. Lavender piscou, surpresa.

— Não gosto quando você faz isso.

A seriedade no rosto dele lhe atingiu como um balde de água fria. Conseguia ver o aquário embaçar, não dando mais acesso para sua alma, não dando mais acesso para nada. Sabia que não devia ter falado sobre Hermione. Os dedos formigaram com o simples pensamento de que poderia perdê-lo por causa disso. Não poderia perdê-lo nunca. Amava-o demais para suportar algo assim.

— Isso o quê? – perguntou, a voz baixa, temendo a resposta.

Mas Ron não respondeu, concentrado apenas em dar as costas e atravessar o Salão Comunal, saindo pelo Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **essa fanfic foi escrita para o II Challenge de Ficlets Românticas do Fórum 3 Vassouras e... ganhou o bronze (L)! Entre 33 ficlets! Ooown _+aperta Isso+._ Ela dividiu o podium com mais duas fics _incríveis_, Wasserdicht da Mismi e Nunca da Buh Black. Então, corram para o meu profile e procurem essas fanfics.

E Ron/Lavender é, definitivamente, amor.

**Momento Oscar 2007:** Queria agradecer muito _mesmo _à minha irmãzita Mismi, que me convenceu de que a fic tava boa o suficiente para participar do challenge, à Darkita que mestrou o challenge e me inspirou muito (adoro você, dear, obrigada mesmo -), à Angelina pelo banner perfeeeeeito que está no meu profile e, at last but not least, à Buh Black que é uma lindona e sempre me incentiva muito. Muito amor pra vocês, meninas (L).

Dedicada especialmente à família D/Hr do fórum xD, a família mais linda do universo que eu amo de paixão. Megalomania sempre \o


End file.
